


I know you like what's on my mind

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, fucking and sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: S1ish - Straight up porn for porn's sake





	I know you like what's on my mind

Silver curls his fingers, his short nails digging into is palms as he watches Flint from across the room. He can’t stop thinking about the way Flint had felt pressed against him all those weeks ago, his body hard and unyielding. The scent of him had been all man, sweat, and sea air. It had set Silver’s teeth on edge, had sent want climbing up the back of his throat to curl like smoke into his brain. The smell of Flint has been thick in his nostrils ever since. He’d barely managed to control his body’s reaction then. And now as Flint flicks his eyes over to him, his brow going up, his gaze holding something other than disdain, Silver feels lust slam into him, his stomach flipping over, his breath hitching.

His whole body thrums at Flint’s nearness, at the low timber of his voice, at the muscles that bunch in his forearms, the thick cords of his neck. He’s half hard already just looking at Flint fully clothed, Silver can only imagine what a completely naked James Flint will do to him. As Flint makes his way around his desk, Silver’s eyes slide down his body, his gaze zeroing in on Flint’s confined cock. The man is hung and Silver won’t pretend that the way his ass clenches is anything other than greedy anticipation. He’s known from the very second their eyes had met that the spark between them turning into a roaring inferno was but an inevitability. All he had to do was wait for the right time, the right moment when Flint was most likely to give in. With any luck, that moment would be now.

It’s been a long day, and Silver can see the exhaustion riding Flint, can see the tension in the set of his shoulders. When Silver sets the bottle of rum in the middle of Flint’s desk he sees the corner of Flint’s mouth twitch. Silver stands there, head inclined, waiting. They’re not friends, but they’re not exactly enemies either, and it had been an adventurous day for them both. Flint says nothing, only opens his bottom drawer and produced two glasses before nodding to the chair in front of his desk.

“And what will be drinking to, Mr. Silver?”

Silver sits in the chair, widens his legs and lets his hand trail slowly along the inseam of his trousers. He pretends not to notice the way Flint’s eyes follow his fingers as they glide along his thigh before coming to rest close to thickening cock. He manages to refrain from moaning out loud when Flint licks his bottom lip, eyes focused on the growing bulge between Silver’s thighs.

“Another successful day in the books. One step closer to what we both desire.”

Flint flicks his eyes back to Silver's, narrowing them as he pours two fingers in each glass, “And what would that be exactly?”

Silver expects Flint to sip at the rum, but instead, he tosses the entire thing back in one go before slamming the glass back down on the desk to refill it. Once the glass again has two fingers, he sits back in his chair, body relaxing, eyes lowering to half mast.

Silver feels his mouth quirk, “Why, the gold of course. Was there something else you desired?” Letting his voice drop an octave, he lowers his lids and swipes his tongue along his upper lip slowly, making sure that he leaves a wet sheen behind.

Silver shivers as Flint hums and drops his eyes to Silver’s mouth. After taking another small sip Flint sets his glass back on his desk before getting up to come around to stand in front of Silver. Silver is frozen in place when he gets a clear look at the tent in Flint’s trousers. He swallows hard as arousal curls in his belly, his balls tingling as his own cock starts to throb. Flint rubs a hand over himself before reaching forward, his thumb landing on Silver’s bottom lip. He pulls it down before rubbing his thumb across it, “I think there’s something else we both desire, Mr. Silver, don’t you?”

Silver can only nod, his throat suddenly dry. In the myriad of fantasies he’d had about getting Flint into bed, none of them had started with Flint making the first move. Before Silver can actually answer, Flint takes a hold of his chin and forces his jaw open, his other hand works at the fastenings on his trousers. In this position, unable to close his mouth, it’s impossible for Silver to swallow as saliva begins to pool and a thin trail of it makes it way down Silver’s chin, over Flint’s thumb. Once Flint’s cock is free Silver tries desperately to see it, he flicks his eyes down but all he can really make out is the girth and the slick head barely peeking out of its foreskin. Silver makes a keening sound in the back of his throat and Flint shudders. When Silver looks back up Flint’s eyes are dark and hungry and Silver scoots forward in the chair, his nerves thrumming at the thought of getting a taste of Flint’s cock. Flint suddenly releases his face and says, “Suck me.”

Silver moans at the command in Flint’s voice, he doesn’t even hesitate. He licks across the tip of Flint’s cock, his fingers working the foreskin back and forth over the shaft. His tongue swipes at the slit collecting the small drops of moisture there. He hums at the bitter taste of Flint exploding over his taste buds before engulfing Flint fully and sliding all the way down with a satisfied groan, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as Flint hits the back of his throat.

“ _Fucking_ _Christ_.” Flint moans above him, his hands immediately burying themselves in Silver’s hair, his fingers gripping Silver’s skull tightly. Silver’s own cock twitches in his trousers as his jaw starts to ache from how full his mouth is. Flint tries to urge Silver faster but Silver pushes back, slows down, wants to savor the cock in his mouth. He runs his tongue along the underside as he pulls back. He catches Flint’s foreskin between his lips, pulls it over the head, plays with it until Flint’s cock is so hard that it’s pulling back on his own. Silver goes for the head, licking and sucking under the ridge, working the tip of his tongue into the slit. Flint moans and curses above him, his hips rocking against Silver’s face, trying to get deeper but Silver holds him in place, works his mouth along the shaft, his tongue slicking along the thick, pulsing vein underneath. He buries his nose in the dense copper hair, pulls the strong, musky scent of Flint into his lungs, his own moan echoing in the silence around them. He licks at Flint’s balls, he shoves Flint’s trousers to his ankles so he can force Flint’s legs apart. Tonguing at his balls separately first, and then pulling each one into his mouth and sucking at them, the heavy wieght of them making Silver hum in appreciation.  

When Silver flicks his eyes up, Flint’s head is back, his mouth open around harsh panting breaths, his neck and what portion of his chest Silver can see are red and splotchy. Silver pushes Flint’s shirt up until Flint gets the hint and whips it off over his head. Silver moans around Flint’s balls and Flint’s hips jerk forward with a loud groan. The blush that starts at Flint’s cheeks goes all the way down Flint’s pale chest. His nipples are hard and begging for Silver’s fingers. Silver reaches up, tugs one and Flint shudders hard, a blurt of precome sliding down his shaft and ending up on Silver’s cheek where Flint’s cock is resting as he works over Flint’s sac. Silver whimpers and pushes down on his own cock, grinding his palm against it. Flint’s head comes up and he looks to Silver’s hand, “Let me see your cock, take it out.”

Silver lets loose of the prize in his mouth and hurries to comply. He pushes his trousers down until they’re caught under his ass, his cock springing free nearly slapping against his belly in it’s eagerness. Flint’s hands reach for him and Silver stands, his trousers falling the rest of the way down as Flint pulls him closer. He traces Silver’s mouth with a single finger before leaning in and sealing their lips together. Silver melts into the kiss. It’s hot and wet and deep, his body aligning with Flint’s, their cocks brushing. Silver moans into Flint’s mouth as his hands go around Silver’s waist to squeeze his ass. One finger fills the space between Silver’s cheeks, the tip landing on Silver’s hole. Silver pushes back against it, ripping his mouth free as he begs, “Please.”

Flint hums, his mouth sliding down Silver’s cheek, along his jaw, until he’s biting at Silver’s neck. One wet sucking kiss after another over the entirely of his throat. Silver is grinding his cock against Flint’s groin and then back against his finger with whimpering, choked off cries. He feels so wanton like this, so much more aroused than he can ever remember being. He’s hot all over and his skin itches with the need to be naked to feel all of Flint up against all of himself.

  
Biting at Silver’s earlobe Flint asks, “You want me here?” Tap, tap, tap with his finger over Silver’s fluttering hole. Silver can only nod and groan and push back against that single digit. Flint manages to get them both naked and over to his bunk, a small tin from his desk drawer in his hand. Flint lies on his back and encourages Silver to sit astride him. Silver sits with his ass on Flint’s thighs as Flint takes both their cocks in his hand. The friction is delicious and it makes Silver shiver. Flint’s cock is hot and hard, the skin like silk as it slides along Silver’s own. Flint hands over the tin, “Get yourself ready.”

After dipping two fingers into the tin he reaches behind himself, it forces his cock further into Flint’s fist causing Flint to drop his own and concentrate on Silver’s. Silver bites his lip as he presses his fingers inside himself. It stings, sending a zing of electricity up his spine as he slowly sinks back against his hand. His eyes close as his mouth opens on a panting whine. After several seconds he feels the addition of Flint’s hand next to his, one already slick finger pushing in next to Silver’s. Flint lifts up, his finger sinking deeper as he pulls Silver’s head down. He ghosts his mouth over Silver’s, once, twice, before his tongue finds its way inside and winds around Silver’s own. The kiss is slow and sweet, sensual in a way Silver isn’t used to. Flint tastes every crevice of Silver’s mouth until he finally pulls back and sucks at Silver’s bottom lip. Silver wraps his other arm around Flint’s shoulders to keep him close as they work his ass open. Flint reaches up with his finger and brushes against the sensitive spot inside of Silver’s body that makes him go rigid just before he melts against Flint’s chest with a soft mewl. Silver works his hips back, faster and faster as their fingers stretch him, his mouth latches onto Flint’s neck, licking and sucking at the slightly sweaty skin. Flint reaches for his cock but Silver has to push his hand away, “Too close.”

Simultaneously they pull their fingers free and then Flint is slicking his cock, lying back and holding himself steady as Silver rises up onto his knees. Positioning himself carefully, he starts to sink down. Flint’s slick head slides against him, the heat of him distracts Silver from the slight sting. He’s so used to this part being more pain than pleasure that he can’t help the gasping moan as Flint’s head slides in easy. It feels so good that Silver can hardly wait, wants to slam himself down in one hard go but he knows better. Instead he savors the feeling of being full. He lets himself feel every single inch of Flint’s thick cock as it fills him. Pleasure is twisting in his stomach, his skin buzzing like the best high. He can’t keep his hands off his own body, his skin is so sensitive to every touch. Running his fingers across his chest he plucks at his nipples, rolling and tugging them, a hiss of satisfaction coming from his lips. _Fucking hell,_ it’s never felt this good. Fingers wrap around his cock and Silver’s eyes snap open to see Flint watching him, his gaze focused and intent. By the time Silver’s ass is fully resting on Flint’s thighs they’re both panting, sweat dotting their skin, he can practically smell the need in the air. Flint’s hands rub along his thighs, his fingers digging into the muscle as Silver sits there letting himself adjust. He rocks forward, Flint’s cock shifting inside him and they both moan at the delicious sensation.

“You feel good, so fucking tight.” The deep seductive timber of Flint’s voice sends a shiver skittering down his spine and goosebumps across his arms. Silver rolls his hips, sitting up a few inches before pressing back down. Flint hisses out a breath, his eyes slipping closed as ecstasy rolls across his face, his fingers tightening on Silver’s thighs, the tips pressing in so hard Silver knows there will be bruises. When his eyes flash open again the green that had drawn Silver in the very beginning is eaten up by black and the heat staring back him is startling, “Ride me.”

Silver has never moved to obey an order quicker. He lifts himself almost all the way off and then slams his hips down, Flint’s cock tunneling deep, hitting that sweet spot and making Silver see stars. He does it again and again, every movement making Silver hotter, making his pulse race faster. Flint’s legs come up behind him and then Flint’s hips are lifting, meeting Silver’s rhythm. The guttural sounds coming from the back of Flint’s throat are making his cock throb and twitch. Flint’s hand squeeze tight around Silver’s hips and then Flint is flipping him over and sliding back in quickly, his hands pushing Silver’s legs higher, spreading him wide so Flint can watch his cock slide in and out Silver’s ass.

“Mmmm. Just like that, fuck me, Captain.” Silver arches his back, lengthens his body for Flint to look at, his voice is muzzy and low. Flint growls and grips Silver’s legs tight, fingers digging in as he slams forward bouncing Silver up the bunk. Silver can feel himself writhing, his body arching and twisting, his mouth open and panting as he begs. Flint’s arms slide under his body, his hands curling over Silver shoulders to pull him down into every hard thrust of his hips. Their bodies are slick and hot, sliding against one another as Silver pants and groans. The hair on Flint’s chest rubs against Silver’s nipples, the sensation heightening his arousal. His eyes are clenched shut as pleasure thrums through him, his orgasm approaching fast. Wrapping his legs higher around Flint’s waist makes Flint slide deeper, the head of his cock bouncing off that spongy spot inside him and Silver can’t hold in the shout as his body starts to shake. His fingers and toes start to curl, his back arches sharply and then he feels his cock pulse hard, once, twice before hot, thick ropes of come are jetting out between their chests, coating both of them in pearlescent fluid. Flint shudders, his hips rocking and grinding just before his teeth sink into Silver’s shoulder with a low growl of satisfaction. The pain sends Silver’s orgasm into overdrive and his body locks down tight, his muscles rigid as he moan low in the back of his throat, his whole body shakes, pleasure sparking down his spine as Flint’s hips continue to pump shallowly into him, his damp breath skating over Silver’s neck and across his collarbone as he feels the hot spread of Flint’s come filling his hole.

Flint pulls back but keeps their lower bodies connected, his eyes slide to the throbbing mark he left on Silver’s shoulder, his fingers trace the indents Silver knows he left behind.

“Shit, I--”

Cutting him off with a kiss, Silver shakes his head. Flint pulls free carefully, his softening cock slipping out of Silver’s body easily, rolling to his side, his eyes follow Silver’s movements as Silver turns toward him. Scooting forward slowly Silver waits and then Flint’s arm comes over his side pulling him in the rest of the way until he’s tucked up against Flint’s body, their breathing going deep and slow. The last thing he remembers is the feel of Flint’s lips ghosting across his temple.


End file.
